Comrades of Two Worlds
by MCArbyter117
Summary: The Loyalist of the Covenant has finally broken through the MAC stations that had defended Earth. UNSC soldiers are forced to fight their enemies with new allies; but will this cavalary help them, or betray them?
1. Prologue

**Hello to all readers****, this is my first story in the category of Halo; and even though I myself is a Halo fan, I still make mistakes so feel free to make comments and suggest topics that I can write on. **

**The entire purpose of this story is to talk about the lives of the soldiers fighting on Earth, although Master Chief will be mentioned a few times, I regret that we won't be able to read at his point of view.**

*** Just to inform that all borrowed characters in the Halo franchise respectfully belongs to the authors and their associates. **

**Prologue**

New Mombasa, a beautiful piece of land with some of the most exquisite beaches on the planet. Everyday the children from surrounding education facilities stampede out after school to play in the clean mixture of water and sand. Although by now, every inch of the Sol planet had been flourished with 26th century technology and skyscrapers, the inhabitants of this small city still hadn't forgotten all bits of tradition their ancestors had stored from the dawn of civilization. Even though once in a year, thousands of tourists from all over the colonies came to enjoy this surviving wonder of nature, the government and natives had done well to keep this beloved land clean and rich. But this will about to be changed forever…

Contact! Contact!

"Enemy Brutes in sight!"

"Can you take them out Corporal?"

"Negative, their numbers are too much, negative!"

"We need back up immediately, I repeat we need back up imme-"

_Static…_

"Sir, Covenant Forces had just landed Earth."

Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood slowly raised his shaved head from one of _Cairo_'s large vacuum proof windows.

"So they had finally broken through, where did they land currently at this time?"

"Sir on the hills surrounding New Mombasa, Kenya."

Hood spun around facing the Lieutenant with confused eyes striking the younger man with fear and panic.

"What do you mean New Mombasa?" muttered Hood.

The navy man gulped and continued," Yes Sir, Mombasa, we thought it's a bit odd for the Covenant to attack a remote island not somewhere important like Washington; but yes, enemy drop ships were reported landing there.

"How many forces are stationed there Lieutenant?", asked the Admiral.

The single barred subordinate took a swift look at his handbook

"Sir, about 600 men "

Hood winced at the number of his troops available compare to the millions of aliens that they would have to fight.

"There's too little men, get me General Strauss we need more troops into the hot-zone; and son, gather all the surviving ships."

The Lieutenant snapped a quick salute before running towards the door.

Admiral Hood turned back to the window grimly watching as Covenant Pahntoms and Seraph Fighters passed the destroyed MAC stations.

"We'll need every single man to fight this war."


	2. Chapter 1: Earth Rally

Corporal Edwin Sarovsky stared at the clear blue sky panting heavily from the exhausting training course their 2nd Lieutenant had created. He called it a little taste of Tartarus due to the difficulty it was designed to be. Sarovsky belonged to the O.D.S.T squad in platoon Kilo stationed at Ottoman camp, Kassala, Sudan. It wasn't curiosity that the officer would keep his best men in special preparation.

The track consists a brief 10 kilometres jog following up by a set of unusually extended playground including a 200 metre crawl under barb wires and live rounds whizzing over their heads within inches. As if the little touch of death wasn't frightening enough, the sergeant gave them a prep operation.

It took place in a run-down 3 storey offices. Their job was to eliminate all the Brute holograms and retrieve an A.I. chip located in the very centre of the building. Seemed like a walk in the park for the O..; however the Lieutenant t had a little nasty surprise for them. He had installed an automatic dart shooter behind every hologram to imitate needler rounds fired in real life. To add things worse, the team was forced to face the mission with no protective gear what-so-ever.

Before they started the practice, the Lieutenant gave them 3 rules of the game:

!. Anything goes

2. Must complete the mission within 15 minutes

3. Anyone that got hit above the knees are considered KIA

The team had finished just 24 seconds before deadline and 7 members were disqualified at the end. Sarovsky was lucky; he was only hit in the ankle by a stray dart.

Their Lieutenant, however was unimpressed by the results, he had made them perform 30 suicides on spot.

Edwin snapped his mind back to reality and looked around, his squad mates were scattered around the dirt field, none of them looked eager to get back on their feet.

The rest of the platoon was near also. They were all rallied up and stood in uniforms of 5 lines waiting to be transported. Some of them had smiles on they're faces mocking the hell jumpers, until someone told them about the brutality of the O.D.S.T.

_Attention!_

Corporal Sarovsky quickly leapt up and stood rigid as his team quickly followed. A tall rough looking man with scars scattered all around his recently shaved head walked up to the special squadron, quickly followed by the Lieutenant.

"Men, this is Master Sergeant Nolan Byrne, an experienced marine that had fought the first battle of Harvest with the Covenant. From now on, he'll be your squad leader."

Sarovsky recognized the name; Nolan Byrne was one of the Colonial Militia trainers on Harvest. Rumour has it that Nolan Byrne is one hardcore marine, even crazier than any O.D.S.T would ever be. A couple of the members groaned with discontent, Sarovsky couldn't blame them; Byrne was also one of the hardest trainers to be encountered.

The Master Sergeant glared at them cracked his fingers twice and sneered, "Since you know me so much, it's my pleasure to make you're life into nightmare after nightmare."


End file.
